Snape's Secret Santa
by Lady Balinor
Summary: The faculty at Hogwarts has a Christmas Eve tradition. HPSS Slash


Author: Lady Balinor  
Title: Snape's Secret Santa  
Date: December 4th  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Books  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The faculty at Hogwarts has a Christmas Eve tradition.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them for the amusement of others and myself.  
Feedback address:   
Advertisement: Part of the SAC-2004   
Note: Happy Holidays and I hope everyone enjoys this. :)  
Beta: Thanks go out to the amazing magdelena1969.

A/N - I know Christmas is long since past, but I've been really busy lately and haven't gotten around to posting this until now. Hope everyone enjoys this anyway!

Harry Potter sat in what was coming to be his regular chair in the staff room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had graduated from the school four years previously and had just returned at the beginning of the school year. He had defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year and had spent the next few years traveling the globe. Finally, he had returned to Hogwarts, his only true home, in order to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was Christmastime, and Harry, along with the other staff members, were waiting for the Headmaster to arrive so that they could start the staff meeting. Harry was chatting with his childhood friend Hermione (who had also returned that year to teach Muggle Studies) when the door to the staff room opened with a large 'crash,' drawing everyone's attention to the imposing figure standing in the doorway. Severus Snape, though named a hero in the war against Voldemort, was the same snarky, sarcastic man Harry remembered from his own school days. Severus strode into the room, robes billowing behind him as he took his normal seat next to the chair meant for the Headmaster. Said Headmaster followed Severus into the room, quietly closing the door before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"It is wonderful to see you all here," Dumbledore began in greeting. "As you all know, the holiday season is fast approaching, which means it is nearly time for our annual Christmas Eve party. For some of you," and here Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Hermione, "this will be your first Christmas Eve celebrated with the staff. I beg patience of those who have already heard what I am about to say, but I must say it again for those who are new to our staff.

"Every year, each professor pulls a piece of paper out of the Sorting Hat. The name that is on that slip of paper is the person you will buy a gift for. This gift exchange is similar to the Muggle's idea of Secret Santa in the fact that the person you are buying for should have no idea who the gift giver is. However, something about the gift should give the receiver some idea of who sent it. Then, the receiver will guess who his or her Secret Santa is. If there aren't any questions, we shall proceed to the picking of the names."

Dumbledore stood and picked up the Sorting Hat that Harry had not noticed was lying on the table. Dumbledore went around the room, allowing each professor to pull one slip of paper from the hat. When Harry's turn came, he reached into the bag and drew out the only slip of paper left.

"Now that everyone has a name, I officially call this staff meeting to a close. Good luck with your Secret Santas everyone!" Dumbledore called out, eyes twinkling merrily.

Everyone stood up to leave and slowly filed out of the staff room. Harry walked out with Hermione, bidding her farewell when their paths diverged. Once Harry was back in his private chambers, he opened his slip of paper. As he read the name on the paper, Harry felt his stomach fall. How was he going to get a gift for this person?! Harry gave a resigned sigh as he fell back on his bed. The slip of paper fluttered to the ground and opened to reveal the name _Severus Snape_.

Harry stood outside Snape's door, silently wondering what had ever possessed him into thinking that this plan had been a good idea. Upon concluding that he had no idea what Snape would want for Christmas, Harry had decided that if he spent some time with the man a gift idea would simply come to him. Tentatively, Harry knocked on Snape's door and waited nervously for it to open.

Harry didn't have long to wait. Soon, the door was pulled open and Harry was face to face with Snape. Harry had expected Snape to be angry that he had disturbed him, but such was not the case. Snape merely asked, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I was…erm…I just had a question for you about a dark potion that I wanted to cover with my seventh years," Harry stammered out.

"Eloquent as always, Potter. But if you really want to know about a potion, let's not stand in the hallway talking about it," Severus replied, gesturing for Harry to enter his private quarters.

For some unknown reason, Harry's stomach gave a little flutter at the prospect of seeing Snape's personal space. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry had spent so much time during his school years despising his Potions Master that he had never really considered the fact that the other man was human and would want a comfortable space to relax in. And comfortable was the only way Harry could think of to describe Snape's sitting room. Instead of the damp, dark dungeons Harry had been expecting, he found a plush rug with dark wooden bookcases lining the walls. There was even an ornate fireplace with two black leather chairs facing a blazing fire. It was to these chairs that Snape led Harry.

Once they were both settled, Snape asked, "What potion did you want to ask me about?"

"Well," Harry began, not having actually found a particular potion to ask about, "I didn't have an exact potion in mind. I was just wondering if you could tell me about some of the dark potions you've come across in your work."

"Very well," Snape replied as he launched into a long lecture about the various dark potions he knew. To Harry's surprise, he found himself enjoying the discussion even though he didn't understand the more technical parts about the process behind making the potions. It was amazing to watch Snape as he talked – Harry didn't know if it was the subject matter or if he had just never really watched his former professor before. Snape talked with his hands, using them to indicate the correct stirring motion for a particular potion or simply using them to emphasize a particularly interesting point. But what Harry enjoyed the most was watching the emotions passing across Snape's face as he talked animatedly about his passion.

Harry returned the following evening, not in search of gift ideas, but searching instead for the engaging personality he had found the night before. Again, the two men began by talking about potions, but soon the conversation turned to other things – the war and those who had died, the chances they had both taken in starting their lives over again, and even, late that night, about love.

Harry kept returning night after night and the two wizards spent many an evening playing chess, talking, or simply enjoying each other's company. At length, Snape turned into Severus, and Potter to Harry as the two men slowly grew fonder of each other. Unbeknownst to each other, the two were fastly falling in love.

Three weeks after his first visit to Severus' chambers, Harry was sitting in the kitchens, sharing a cup of tea with Hermione.

"It's so good to finally be able to sit down and talk to you," Hermione said, sipping her tea. "With the holidays approaching, I've been so busy."

"I know what you mean," replied Harry. "I've only just been able to keep up with all the grading. I think I'm starting to appreciate all the work our professors did when we were students."

"Speaking of our former professors, what's up with you and Snape?"

Harry, who had just taken a sip of tea, choked on his beverage at the sudden and unexpected question. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, trying to look confused, but failing miserably.

"Oh don't give me that innocent act Harry James Potter," said Hermione. "I've known you for eleven years, so I know you too well to fall for that anymore. But if you insist on my spelling it out for you – you've been spending almost every evening in the dungeons with Snape for the past three weeks. And don't you dare deny it because I've seen you go down there with my own eyes!"

By the time Hermione had ended her mini-lecture, Harry was quite an interesting shade of red. Deciding that telling the truth couldn't be more embarrassing than having Hermione put it together on her own, Harry began his explanation, "Well, it all started with Dumbledore's brilliant idea for the staff to participate in the Secret Santa gift exchange. I drew Sev…er, I mean Snape's name, but had no idea what to get him, so I thought maybe spending some time with him would give me a few ideas."

"Okay, that makes sense, but it still doesn't explain why you spent so much time with him. Couldn't you figure out something to get him after only one or two nights?" Hermione pressed, having noticed Harry's near slip-up with Snape's name.

"You of all people should know that figuring anything out about that man takes a long time," Harry replied, looking at her curiously.

"You could have just gotten him potions supplies or a nice book."

"Hermione, I should have known your advice would be 'when all else fails, give a book,'" Harry said, laughing good-naturedly at the stern look his friend was giving him. "But anyway, I wanted to get Severus something special. He's done so much for me, both during the war and after. I just want to give him something that shows him how much I appreciate what he's done for me. I've gotten to know him over the past three weeks and you know what?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He's so much more than just a Potions Master. You probably won't believe this, but he can actually be funny when he wants to be. And when he smiles, really smiles, it lights up his whole face. It's a sight I rarely see, but when I do it's just amazing."

"Oh Harry, that's beautiful," Hermione sighed.

"But it still doesn't help me know what to give him," Harry replied. Then, noticing the twinkle reminiscent of the Headmaster's in his friend's eyes, he asked warily, "What are you thinking about, Hermione?"

With a wide grin Hermione replied, "I just think it's so sweet how you're frantically searching for a gift when you've already given Snape what he truly wants."

"What's that?" asked Harry, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Your heart," Hermione replied simply.

"I don't…I mean I'm not…" Harry trailed off at the knowing look Hermione was giving him. "Okay, okay – you're right. I love him, but it doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way about me, and it'd never work out anyway…" As Harry's babbling trailed off once more, he suddenly remembered something Hermione had just said. "What did you mean when you said my heart was the gift Snape truly wants?"

Hermione smiled pleasantly before replying, "I wondered how long it would take for you to catch that. What I meant was that Snape fancies you and I'm fairly certain he loves you."

"How can you tell?"

"I didn't catch it at first. As you said earlier it takes a while to figure out anything about that man. There hasn't been anything obvious, but I've noted a few changes in him since the start of the school year. He's been sneaking glances at you during meals when he thinks no one else is looking, he's refrained from baiting you as often as he used to, and he hasn't compared you to your father even once all year. They've been subtle changes, but I'm fairly certain of my conclusion."

"That Severus loves me," Harry said in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Right. Now the question is, are you going to sit here gaping like a fool or do something about it?"

"Hermione, you've just given me the perfect idea for my Secret Santa gift!" Harry exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. Hermione rose as well and soon found herself enveloped in a strong hug from her best friend. With a quick kiss to her cheek, Harry rushed from the room.

Christmas Eve had soon descended upon the castle and Harry found himself at a long table set up in the middle of the Great Hall. The children had been safely seen to their respective common rooms and now the staff could enjoy their traditional Christmas Eve party. Harry sat, nervously playing with a loose thread on his festive green robes. Hermione sat to his left, similarly dressed in a beautiful robe of bright red. In fact, all of the professors were in their holiday best, sporting roves of every shade of red and green imaginably. Every professor, that is, except for Severus, who wore his normal black robes and who was sitting directly across from Harry, making him infinitely more nervous.

Dumbledore soon entered and Harry finally raised his eyes from his robe to look at the Headmaster. Dumbledore had gone all-out for the night's celebration and had even gone so far as to dress up in a Muggle Santa costume. As he handed out the presents, Harry looked over at Hermione, who gave him a reassuring smile. All too soon for Harry's comfort, the gift opening had begun. One by one, the professors unwrapped their gifts and tried to identify their Secret Santa. When Harry's turn came, he was in such a nervous state that he was glad to be able to identify his Secret Santa with little thought. "Hermione," he said with utmost confidence – his gift had been a useful book on Defense Against the Dark Arts.

A few more staff members opened their gifts until at last it came time for Severus' turn. Severus took the roll of parchment that lay before him on the table and broke the wax seal that held it closed. He then began to read:

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to discover the real you, the person inside who is so amazing. I have little to give that is worthy of you, but I hope what I can give is enough. I give you my heart – I love you, Severus Snape._

The handwriting had been transfigured so that the writer could not be identified in that way, but Severus knew beyond a shade of a doubt who had written the note. The note was written in green ink. The same shade of green as the eyes of the young man he had spent the past month of evenings with sitting in front of a roaring fire in the dungeons, the same shade of green as the eyes that were now refusing to meet his own.

Harry had watched as Severus' face had gone pale as he read the note. The only thought Harry had was, 'Hermione was wrong. He doesn't love me.' Harry couldn't bear the thought of losing Severus before even getting a chance to try building a relationship with the man. He dropped his eyes to the loose thread of his robes, only to raise them again when he heard the scrape of a chair sliding against the stone floor. Severus had risen from his seat and was now addressing the Headmaster. "I've played your games long enough, Albus. If you don't mind, I'm going to spend the rest of the evening in my dungeons. Alone." And with his robes billowing behind him, Severus exited the Great Hall. With the loud 'bang' of the closing doors, silence descended upon the room.

Hermione was the first to speak up. "Harry, go after him."

Harry looked at her as if she had just grown another head. "Are you insane?! He obviously hated the gift – why would I go after him?!"

"He's a complicated man," Hermione explained, "but if you truly love him, you've got to follow him."

Harry had always trusted Hermione when it came to getting advice and he figured now was not the time to stop. Without another thought, Harry stood up and sprinted from the Great Hall, determined to find Severus.

Harry finally caught up to Severus right outside of the Potions Master's rooms. Severus had turned and drawn his wand at the sound of running feet behind him. At seeing that those feet belonged to Harry, Severus lowered his wand. "What do you want?" he asked, his cold tone causing Harry's heart to clench in his chest. "Haven't you taunted me enough with your fake note?"

"Fake?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, fake. I know that 'gift' was nothing more than another way of torturing your former 'Greasy Git' of a Potions Master. Don't think it hasn't been tried before – I just thought you were better than that."

"I am better than that!" Harry exclaimed. At Severus' disbelieving look, Harry continued, "I meant everything I said in that note. I'll freely admit that there was a time back when I was in school that I would have loved to do something like this to you, but that was a long time ago. I didn't really know you then, but I think I do now, or at least I'm getting to know you. And I want to continue to get to know you, because I've fallen in love with you."

Throughout the entire time he was talking, Harry had been taking small steps toward Severus until he had him pinned against the wall, their mouths mere inches apart. Harry could see the emotions playing in Severus' eyes as he never had been able to before. Uncertainty, doubt, confusion, lust, and love all passed through the obsidian orbs. Harry gathered up all of his famed Gryffindor courage to continue speaking. "I meant what I said. I love you, Severus Snape – my heart is yours."

And with those words, Harry closed what little distance remained between their lips. The kiss started slowly, a mere press of lips against lips, but soon both Harry and Severus could feel the magic flowing between them. The kiss deepened as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close. Harry, in return, threaded his fingers through Severus' hair. Everywhere the two men touched, magic flowed between their bodies. Neither wizard had ever felt so secure in anyone else's presence as they did at that moment. All too soon, the need for oxygen forced the newly found lovers apart.

Severus was the first to gain enough breath to speak. "I shouldn't have doubted you, Harry. I apologize, but you must understand that I have little cause to trust people as implicitly as you do. I…"

Severus was refrained from talking anymore by the finger Harry had placed upon his lips. "There is no need to apologize, Severus. You are the way you are, and I love you for it."

"I love you too, Harry," said Severus as he wrapped his arms more firmly around Harry.

Harry sighed happily as he snuggled against Severus. The two stood like that for many long moments until Harry broke the silence. "Severus, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had. I have you to thank for that. Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Severus replied, silently vowing to himself that, having finally found love in Harry, he would never let him go again.

Fin


End file.
